


Doe Brown Eyes & Corkscrew Curls

by notreallytheplacetobe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Scary Movies, Theyarelilnerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallytheplacetobe/pseuds/notreallytheplacetobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Jefferson and James Madison go to the movies, and James discovers that Thomas is kind of a wimp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doe Brown Eyes & Corkscrew Curls

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story I have ever posted, so I apologize that this isn't the most engaging thing ever. Feel free to comment any ideas on how to improve my writing. 
> 
> Thomas and James are 14ish in this.

“Thomas, I swear to God, if you put anymore butter on the popcorn we are going to die of diabetes.” James moaned. 

Thomas grinned at his best friend. “Stop complaining James, it’s very unflattering for a cute kid like you to do.” He teased. 

James glowered at the ground, a blush creeping into his cheeks. It was customary of the two friends to go to the movies together, but this time it just felt different. For starters, when Thomas asked James if he wanted to go see a movie, he stuttered his way through the question. Thomas was not a shy guy, and he shouldn’t have been nervous to ask James of all people. 

James certainly wouldn’t mind if it was a date. Sure, Thomas could be obnoxious and over dramatic, but James enjoyed this about his friend. 

“Maybe I’m reading too much into this.” James thought to himself. 

Thomas glanced down at his watch, and a look of surprise filled every feature in his face. 

“Shit Jemmy, we only have two minutes until the movie starts!” Thomas practically shrieked. 

Thomas grabbed the smaller boy’s wrist and broke out into a full sprint, curls flapping wildly. 

“Thomas you’re so dramatic.” James grumbled to himself, trying to keep the popcorn from spilling everywhere. 

James had decided to watch The Conjuring. He had always enjoyed horror movies, and judging from the trailer, this one looked interesting. 

When they entered the theater, James was surprised to see that no one else was there. 

“This is great, it’s just us in the theater!” Thomas said a little too enthusiastically, and promptly turned red. 

James felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Seeing Thomas blush was rare sight and, in James’s opinion, a welcome one. 

“Thomas?” James asked. 

“Yes?” Thomas responded, his voice muffled by a mouthful of popcorn. 

“Is this a date?” One of James’s best (or worst) qualities was being blunt. 

Thomas nearly spit out his popcorn. “I don’t know James. Do you want it to be?” Thomas replied, what James wanted to believe was hope filling his brown eyes. 

Before James could respond, the theater darkened, and the previews began to play, Thomas grumbling about the seemingly endless amount of them. 

The movie began to play, James intently focusing on the screen. The movie started out dully enough. James, quickly growing bored, glanced at Thomas. His heart clenched. Thomas was sitting with his legs propped up on his chair, his arms pulling up his legs to his chest. A loose curl was hanging in front of Thomas’s face, and his eyes were lit up by the movie screen. 

“Why does he have to be so cute?” James wondered. “Fuck, I’m in love with my best friend.” 

James quickly averted his eyes and looked back at the movie screen. Things began to get more unnerving. In the movie, the mother was pulled down the stairs suddenly. James flinched a little, but he heard a whimper next to him. James dismissed it quickly, seriously doubting Thomas fucking Jefferson, of all people, would be scared by a silly jump scare. 

But not even a minute later, he heard another, even louder whimper beside him. 

James looked at Thomas and sure enough, the taller boy was gripping both armrests so tightly that his arms were shaking, and his face had an expression that can only be surprised as pure terror. 

James gently grabbed Thomas’s hand. Thomas jumped a little at the sudden touch, but sheepishly grinned at James, who looked slightly bashful. 

As the movie went on, Thomas began to lean into James, visibly trembling. “Drama queen.” James thought to himself, but he couldn't help but smile. 

James dropped Thomas’s hand and awkwardly put his arm around the scared boy. James was so preoccupied with the closeness of him and his friend that he didn’t focus on the rest of the movie. Once the credits began to roll, James and Thomas both got up and both began to walk out of the theater. 

James snickered. "You're afraid of horror movies?" " 

Well...yes." Thomas admitted "I hate jump scares and anything involving dark spirits. But you really wanted to see a horror movie, so I decided not to mention it." 

"That's...very considerate of you." James said looking at his feet. They walked into the concession room in silence.

“Yes.” James said to Thomas while he was throwing out their empty bag of popcorn, slick with butter. Thomas cocked his head in confusion. 

“Yes, I would like this to be a date, if t-that’s OK.” 

Thomas’s face filled with shock, then with joy. “Really?” He said in awe. 

“Yeah.”, said James grinning shyly. 

Thomas suddenly wrapped James into a hug, the latter’s face smushed into Thomas’s chest.  
Thomas let go of James and asked, “Would you like to maybe go get ice cream tomorrow? As a date?” 

James considered for a second. Sure, his parents would be accepting of him and Thomas dating, but James worried that his friends may be harsher. 

“I would like that but what about our friends. Hamilton will never let us here the end of-“ Thomas interrupted with a snort. “Hamilton wouldn’t dare make any comments about this. He is so in love with Laurens that it's pathetic." 

James smiled and replied, “Well then in that case, I would love to go on a date with you Thomas Jefferson. Thomas opened his mouth, about to respond, but his phone buzzed. Thomas looked down and grinned apologetically. “My mom is here to pick me up, see you tomorrow!” Thomas said, and began to walk away. 

“N-no wait!”, James mumbled. He mustered up all his courage and ran up to Thomas. He stood on his tiptoes and pecked Thomas on the cheek. Thomas happily looked at James, his cheeks red, and then began to walk to his mom’s car, giving James a little wave as he exited the theater. 

James sighed in content as he watched Thomas enter his car, and knew that he would dream of doe brown eyes and corkscrew curls.


End file.
